The present invention relates to a screen guard or more particularly to an element for protecting a screen, such as a sliding screen and the like. In particular, the main portion guarding the screen is spaced apart from the screen.
Sliding screens as a rule include a screen carrier, a handle attached to the screen carrier, and a screen mounted in the screen carrier frame. During grabbing the handle by users for opening or closing the sliding screen the fingers of the users frequently miss the handle and pass through the screen or at least deform the screen. This causes damages and produces holes in the screen, and as a result the screen has to be repaired or exchanged. It is to be understood that it is highly desirable to eliminate the above specified damage to the screen.